Make My Heart Stop
by DebateShortie
Summary: Dean has too much to drink and confesses his love for Seth. Ambrollins.


**a/n I know I've got other projects but I saw something on tumblr that inspired me. **

Dean apparently had had just a little too much to drink. Seth mused as he led the blond up to thier hotel was smaller so it was a good thing he was stronger.

Dean stumbled and Seth held him tighter. Once he got the door open, he started about getting them both to bed in a reasonable manner. He set Dean down on his bed and started to change. Just as he slipped his shirt over his head, Dean spoke.

"Seriously. You're so damn beautiful. You know thatright?" Seth turned to face him.

"How much have you had to drink?" Dean struggled to his feet and made his way over to the younger man.

"Not so much that I don't know what I'm saying." Asunbalanced as he was? Yeah. Dean stood a breath awayfrom his team mate. It was then that he got a bit hesitant.

But the hesitation didn't last long, a heartbeat later Dean pressed his lips to Seth's confidently. He broke away before Seth could respond or even kiss back.

"Always wondered what it would be like to do that. Felt better than I thought." Dean made his way back to his bed and laid down. He left Seth standing there perplexed. Dean looked over at him again, his eyes wandering over the planes and muscles of Seth's still bare torso. Sethsuddenly felt self conscious.

"You gonna say something to me Seth?" The United States Champion's blue eyes bore into his brown sighed.

"What is there to say? You're skunk drunk and won't even remember this in the morning." Seth turned and headed over to his own bed. He had just gottencomfortable when he felt a weight on the bed.

"So make me remember?" Seth felt the corners of his lips pull up at that. Dean turned over and pressed himselfagainst Seth's side. He kissed Seth's neck and felt him shiver. Suddenly serious, Dean pulled Seth close.

"I love you. And not just like a team mate or brother. I am in love with you Sethie." Saying no more, Dean laid his head on Seth's chest and settled in comfortably. Heloosely wrapped his arms around the Iowa native and closed his eyes.

"How long?" Dean smiled, enjoying listening to therumble of Seth's voice build in his chest before he answered.

"Months. I don't know. It just kinda hit me. I understand if you don't... But I'm not moving." Dean was undeniablycomfortable in Seth's arms.

Seth sighed and wrapped his arms around Dean. Hedidn't know how much Dean would remember of this in the morning, but he knew he'd never forget.

Dean woke up with a massive headache. It seemed to pound in time with his heartbeat. But that wasn't hisheartbeat in his ear? It was Seth's. Dean suddenly remembered what happened last night. He had kissed Seth and then used him as a teddy bear. And he was stillsprawled across Seth's bare chest.

"Mornin' sleepyhead." Dean slowly lifted his head to look up into the amber eyes he loves so much. His heart sped up and he was one hundred percent certain that Seth felt it too. He could play it off that he didn't know what happened but Seth would know the truth.

"I told you I would remember. Like anyone could forget what it's like to kiss you. Even if you didn't kiss back..."

"You didn't give me the chance to. Or do much else." Dean sat up, slowly and unwillingly leaving Seth's arms.

"Would you have?" Dean wouldn't meet Seth's eyes,trying to look anywhere but. Seth also sat up.

"I don't know. Why don't you try that again," Seth smirked. Deans eyes widened in shock. As long as he wanted to kiss Seth, he was going to get the chance to make up for his botched try last night?

Slowly he pressed his lips to Seth's again. And kiss back he did. Dean thought his heart would explode.

Seth broke the kiss, trying to catch his breath. He leaned back against the pillows. Dean felt dizzy and drunk all over again. He laid his head back on Seth's chest. Seth's heart galloped fast and hard against his ear. The soundintrigued Dean and he laid there listening.

"Your heart is pounding man."

"And who's fault is that?" Seth smiled. His smile lit up his handsome face and sent Deans own heart racing. He moved so that he was face to face to face and chest to chest with Seth. He noticed that he had never been quiteso close. He loved the feeling of his body pressed to Seth's. He looked into Seth's eyes.

"Hear my heart stop." He sat up and pulled Seth into his lap.

Seth moved quicker than Dean's hungover mind could process. Suddenly he was back on his back and Seth was curled next to him. Seth pressed his ear to Dean's heart and listened. Dean's heart audibly skipped a beat and stuttered. Seth raised his head to look at Dean, suddenlyfeeling very insecure.

"I-I did that?" The young Iowan asked. Dean smiled. He kissed Seth's nose.

"You make my heart stop."

Dean looked over at the clock. It read 6:47 am. It was a day off. They didn't need to be awake yet. So Dean gotcomfortable under the blankets and held Seth against him. He figured he ought to make up for using Seth as a teddy bear the night before.

"I meant it last night. You are beautiful. And so cute when you're half asleep." Which was true. Seth had just been about to nod off when Dean spoke.

"Beautiful? And it's not like you don't know how great you look!"

"How about we find out how great we look together?" 'Smooth bastard' Seth thought.

"You asking me out Ambrose?" Seth looked up at him smiling. Dean responded by turning over and capturing Seth's lips.

Soon enough the two were both quite comfortable,tangled up in each other's arms. Seth was laying half on Dean, his head resting on his chest. Before long theywere both asleep.


End file.
